Jamesperuzo
by james-mashigh
Summary: CrackFic! Kames/Jagan


había una vez un muchacho llamado james que vivía en lo profundo del bosque con su hermano carlos, un día Carlos se enfermo antes de ir a entregar un paquete que iba para su amigo kendall que vivía en infonavit por que no le alcanzaba ni para casa de renta y carlos tenia que entregarle su Xbox 360 pero como estaba enfermo no pudo entonces dijo.

-no mames James ve

-asksndoanakd carlos no

-andale además a ti te gusta kendall

-mentiroso no me gusta (((me encanta lol)))

-como no wey no te hagas además eres bien prostituto cada que viene ala casa te pones tus shorsitos

-ay Esque ese día hacia mucho calor

-estaba nevando

-yo tenia calor

-tenias calentura mas bien

-CARLOS

- y quieres que kendall te la baje

-a el ni le gusto...pero bueno so voy

-okis nos vemos bye

Y así james se fue a pata ala casa de kendall por que la troca no tenia gasolina y a pie le quedaba mas lejos y se tuvo que ir despacito en el camino alguien lo iba observando era Logan un muchacho al que le gustaba andar de acosador sobre todo con gente cono james (((bien guapos))).

-holis pequeño james

-holis, espera quien eres

-soy logan...soy tu vecino bueno casi vivo 5 cuadras mas lejos de tu cantón

-a okis bueno bye

-no espera, que anda haciendo un muchacho tan guapo como tu acá todo solito Y NO ME DIGAS QUE TE VENISTE A TRIRAR UN PEDO!

-voy a hacer un mandado a infonavit

-a okis, te puedo acompañar

-am Esque los no te conozco

-como no soy logan

-a si bueno pero nadamas un ratito

*ahora si logan hazlo como en el anuncio*

-oyes quieres un chicle

-si me das

-toda la noche

-pero yo decía..

-toda

-pero

-la noche

-Pero logan

-duro contra el muro

-ha ha bueno ya me voy

-andale james luego luego se te nota que quieres

-que quiero que -sexo salvaje

-aksbdskskdka bye

Y así James salió corriendo por que había una "pequeñita" posibilidad de que terminara violado, pero logan no se quedo satisfecho así que se apresuro a llegar a infona rapido antes que james para poder hacerse pasar por kendall para que así logan pudiera darle duro contra la mesa a james.

Tan tan en la puerta

-hola quien eres

-soy logan

-eres un testigo de jeova por que si lo eres yo soy ateo

-no no lo soy me regalas un baso de agua

-okey pásale a lo barrido

Y entonces logan lo golpeo con palo que había recogido en el camino. Pero no funciono así que mejor lo metió al closet.

-Bueno posa esperar a james je

Dijo logan mientras se metió en la cama de kendall. Y mientras james venía bien feliz por que no lo violaron y iba a ver a kendall.

-que bárbaro que guapo estoy que bárbaro que chulo amanecí que chulo amanecí!

James llegó ala casa de kendall y vio la puerta abierta así que se metió

-Kendall donde estas -

-acá en el cuarto ven

-a ok James se metió al cuarto y vio un bulto entre las cobijas el bulto se levantó y ahí estaba kendall ((quien en realidad era logan con una camisa de kendall y las cejas bien Grandes)))

-kendall que camisa tan fea tienes

-es para que tu te veas mejor vestido que yo

-kendall que cejas tan grandes tienes

- son para...la verdad no se para que pero bueno

-kendall que cama tan grande tienes

-es para darte mejor-

-a okis perate que

logan se quito el disfraz y aggarro a james por la cintura acá si bien sabroso

-LOGAN NO MAMES CABRON QUE LE HICISTE A KENDALL

-no te preocupes por el mi amor y quitate la ropa

-no mames yo soy virgen y protejo mi castidad

-ay si claro james lo que tu digas, ni te hagas y quitate los pantalones

-nonononpkjanakansjsbs ayuda

Dijo james empujando a logan a la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta cuando oyó un grito que venía de algún lugar de la casa

-kendall kendall eres tu donde estas

-EN EL CLOSET

-tu también eres gay?

-NO JAMES DIGO SI PERO NO ASH NADA MAS SACAME DE AQUI

-órale pues

Y james saco a kendall Del closet y Kendall le partió la madre a logan y luego kendall y james tuvieron sexo desenfrenado y tuvieron muchos hijos.

FIN

Y todos se olvidaron de Carlos

Carlos: hijos de su puta madre :'(

* * *

**Bueno pues esto jaja XD es algo que escribi en clase de matematicas por que estaba muy aburrida :( ademas estoy teniendo muchos problemas para continuar mi otro Fic y este tipo de cosas me levantan el animo pero bueno no me odien jaja XD. nos leemos:)**


End file.
